


Il matrimonio

by mikimac



Series: Fotografie [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft Holmes, Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Greg Lestrade, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: Il giorno del matrimonio di John e Sherlock è arrivato, portando con sé dubbi e speranze.





	1. Verso un nuovo inizio

Nuova fotografia, nuovo racconto. Il rating è decisamente cambiato, virando sull'explicit. Parliamo di matrimonio, quindi ci sarà un po’ di sesso. Saranno pure inglesi, però questa è una Omegaverse, universo in cui il sesso dilaga.

Non ho alcun diritto sui personaggi, che non mi appartengono. Scrivo per diletto e non per profitto (fortunatamente). Spero che questo racconto non ne ricordi altri.

Buona lettura a chi prosegua.

Perso nei ricordi, John non si era reso conto del tempo che passava. Qualcosa gli sfiorò una guancia, delicatamente. L’Omega chiuse l’album, tenendo alcune dita nella pagina cui era arrivato. Alzò lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi azzurri di Sherlock: “Tutto bene, John?” Chiese l’Alfa con dolcezza.

“Sì, non ti preoccupare. Sto bene. Stavo solo pensando al passato. Non ho molto altro da fare, in questo momento. Tu hai finito con le tue amate api? Dovrei esserne geloso, sai? Dedichi più attenzioni a loro che a me,” il dottore canzonò il marito, sorridendogli teneramente e prendendo una delle sue mani per baciarne il palmo.

“Sai che non esiste al mondo nessuno e nulla che io ami più di te,” ribatté Sherlock, cercando di mantenere un tono spiritoso, ma non riuscendo a nascondere una certa malinconia nella voce.

“Anche io ti amo,” sussurrò l’Omega, dolcemente.

Sherlock e John si guardarono per qualche secondo negli occhi. Entrambi sapevano che il tempo che era loro rimasto da trascorrere insieme era pochissimo, ma nessuno dei due voleva trasformarlo in tragedia. L’Alfa scrollò le spalle, per allontanare la tristezza: “Mi rimangono da controllare quattro arnie. Per ora non ho trovato problemi. Non dovrei impiegare molto tempo, per terminare la verifica dello stato delle mie api. Sei stanco? Vuoi che ti accompagni in camera da letto?”

John strinse la mano di Sherlock: “No, grazie. Preferisco rimanere qui, così ti posso sorvegliare. Sei sempre il più bello degli Alfa e non vorrei che qualche Omega di passaggio cercasse di consolarti in anticipo,” rispose, maliziosamente.

“Non potrà mai accadere! Per quanto io possa essere attraente, tutti sanno quanto sia indisponente e a nessuno verrà voglia di attaccare discorso con me,” ridacchiò Sherlock, abbassandosi per lasciare un bacio delicato sulle labbra del marito. Si fissarono ancora per qualche secondo. Sherlock si avviò verso la porta, per tornare in giardino. Prima di chiudere l’uscio, si voltò e sorrise a John, che ricambiò.

Rimasto solo, John aprì nuovamente l’album e riprese a guardare le fotografie, che aveva sistemato. Il suo sorriso si allargò ancora di più, quando voltò pagina e si trovò davanti quelle scattate al loro matrimonio. Ne aveva messe solo quattro, ma erano le immagini che pensava fossero più significative. Erano le tipiche foto scattate ai matrimoni: una con gli Holmes, una con i Watson e una con entrambe le famiglie. John amava soprattutto la terza, perché in quel momento, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, si era sentito parte integrante di qualcosa, amato e protetto. La sua preferita, comunque, era la quarta. Lo scatto aveva immortalato John e Sherlock mentre si scambiavano il loro primo bacio.

**Verso un nuovo inizio**

Fu il silenzio a svegliare John, portandosi via l’incubo che stava vivendo in sogno. Quando spalancò gli occhi, sentì il proprio cuore battere impazzito. Respirava affannosamente, come se avesse corso a lungo, per scappare da qualche pericolo. Non ricordava il sogno che aveva fatto, ma non aveva molta importanza. Probabilmente era qualcosa legato alla guerra e al suo ferimento. Meno ricordava, meglio era. Sperava di non avere urlato. Di non avere svegliato gli altri occupanti della casa. Tese i sensi, per sentire se qualcuno stesse correndo per raggiungere la stanza in cui aveva trascorso la notte. La casa rimase silenziosa. Con un sospiro di sollievo, si portò un braccio sulla fronte. Era sudata, ma anche questo non era una novità. Gli capitava spesso di svegliarsi da un incubo agitato e sudato. Trascorreva sempre qualche interminabile secondo, prima che si rendesse pienamente conto di avere sognato e di essere al sicuro.

Quella mattina era stato disorientato anche dalla stanza estranea in cui si era svegliato. Da alcuni giorni si era trasferito a casa del padre, nella camera degli ospiti. Il padre e sua moglie avevano insistito affinché John abbandonasse la stanza in affitto assegnatagli dall’esercito e trascorresse con loro gli ultimi giorni prima del suo matrimonio con Sherlock Holmes.

Nella mente di John si formò l’immagine del giovane Alfa. Alto e magro. Ricci capelli neri disordinati. Occhi di un azzurro chiarissimo e penetranti. Zigomi alti e taglienti. Un bell’uomo. Affascinante. Ricco. Con un carattere spigoloso, schietto e diretto. Sherlock Holmes non sapeva che cosa fosse la diplomazia. E a John piaceva. Molto. Si riteneva fortunato. Poteva andargli decisamente peggio. Avrebbero potuto costringerlo a sposarsi con un Alfa che avrebbe preteso che lui si trasformasse in una perfetta casalinga disperata. Sherlock gli aveva promesso amicizia e avventura. E John gli aveva creduto.

L’ondata di calore lo colse all’improvviso, lasciandolo senza fiato. Si sentiva vuoto.

_Solo. _

Sapeva quanto fosse inutile cercare di darsi piacere da solo, perché unicamente il rapporto sessuale con un Alfa avrebbe messo fine a quella sensazione primordiale. Il desiderio… no, la _necessità_ di accoppiarsi era qualcosa di irrazionale e quasi incontrollabile. Quasi. Fortunatamente, una parte della mente riusciva sempre a e rimanere razionale per impedirgli di uscire di casa e farsi scopare sul marciapiede dal primo Alfa che passava. Doveva solo avere un po’ di pazienza. Ancora qualche ora e Sherlock Holmes lo avrebbe sposato e reclamato. E scopato. Ripetutamente. Lungamente. Per i seguenti quattro giorni.

Il lieve bussare alla porta riportò l’attenzione di John al presente. Non aveva sentito i passi avvicinarsi. L’inizio del Calore lo stava distraendo. Era il primo Calore pieno, dopo tanto tempo. Per tutto il periodo in cui John era stato all’Università e aveva prestato servizio nell’esercito, era stato sotto soppressori, per cui non aveva avuto Calori. Da quando era stato congedato, aveva smesso di prendere i farmaci. Era una condizione necessaria per potersi sposare. Il matrimonio sarebbe coinciso con il suo primo ciclo di Calore pieno. Il lieve bussare si ripeté. John si era distratto nuovamente. Sospirò e si sedette sul letto, appoggiando la schiena alla testiera e sollevando il lenzuolo per coprire la parte inferiore del corpo. I suoi fratellastri erano troppo giovani, perché fossero influenzati dai suoi ormoni di Omega. Suo padre era abbastanza adulto da tenere sotto controllo la parte istintiva e primordiale del suo essere Alfa. Comunque, non era certo un Alfa, la persona che stava bussando ripetutamente alla sua porta: “Avanti,” invitò, irritato.

L’uscio si aprì e Geraldine entrò, portando un vassoio: “Buongiorno, John. Ho pensato che ti facesse piacere fare colazione in camera,” salutò, ignorando volontariamente il tono scortese del figliastro. La donna era una Omega e sapeva che il malumore di John non era causato da antipatia verso di lei, ma dall’assenza di un Alfa in concomitanza con il Calore.

“Grazie, Geraldine. Non avrebbe dovuto disturbarsi. Non ho molto appetito,” ringraziò John, ricordandosi di essere civile.

“So che ora non hai fame, ma ti conviene mangiare. Avrai bisogno di molte energie, nei prossimi giorni,” sorrise la donna, con simpatia.

John sfilò il lenzuolo dal letto e se lo avvolse intorno alla vita. Il Calore gli rendeva insopportabile indossare qualsiasi tipo di abbigliamento, persino la biancheria intima. Aveva dormito nudo, ma la sua educazione gli impediva di alzarsi senza coprire le proprie parti intime. Si avvicinò al vassoio e fu raggiunto dall’invitante profumo di pane tostato, burro, marmellata e uova strapazzate, accompagnati dal tea. Lo stomaco del giovane medico brontolò, molto più affamato di quello che John pensava. Con una lieve risata imbarazzata, ringraziò la matrigna: “Evidentemente non ricordo molto del Calore. È trascorso tanto tempo, da quando ho avuto l’ultimo. Il suo è stato un pensiero gentile. Mi dispiace solo che non potrò ricambiare la cortesia.”

“Sei il figlio di Richard. – Geraldine scrollò le spalle – Ho sempre saputo che tuo padre ha amato il suo primo marito molto più di quanto abbia amato me, però Richard mi ha rispettata e trattata bene. Il nostro non è il grande amore, decantato da poeti e scrittori, ma viviamo in armonia. Ci vogliamo bene. Ci aiutiamo a vicenda. Siamo presenti, quando uno ha bisogno dell’altro. Ci capiamo. Credimi, John, la storia del grande amore è molto sopravvalutata.”

Il giovane Omega inclinò la testa di lato: “Sta cercando di convincermi che sarò felice anche sposando un perfetto sconosciuto?”

“Sì. Io ho sposato un uomo che conoscevo da una vita e che mi aveva promesso amore eterno, ma lui mi ha buttata via, trattandomi come spazzatura e spezzandomi il cuore. In seguito, ho sposato un uomo che conoscevo da poco e oggi posso dire di essere una donna appagata e felice.”

“Non ha mai il dubbio di essersi accontentata del primo arrivato, solo per paura di rimanere sola o che la costringessero a sposare veramente un perfetto sconosciuto? Non ha mai pensato che, forse, avrebbe potuto incontrare qualcuno che avrebbe amato più di mio padre?”

Geraldine rise di cuore: “Certo, caro, che ho pensato a queste cose. Ogni Omega costretto al matrimonio le pensa. ‘Sto facendo la scelta giusta? E se lui mi ripudia? E se conosco qualcuno di cui mi innamoro? E se non riesco a dargli dei figli? E se…’ ti svelerò un segreto: le stesse identiche domande e i medesimi dubbi li ha chi sposa il suo grande amore. Nessuno è immune dalla paura di legarsi alla persona sbagliata. Vedi, caro, sono tanti i ‘se’. Le risposte si hanno solo vivendo. Bisogna sempre lavorare duramente, per fare funzionare un legame, anche quando ci si ama. Ovviamente, è necessario impegnarsi ancora di più, quando non si ama la persona con cui ti stai sposando. Ti garantisco, però, che è possibile essere felici. Tuo padre mi ha detto che Sherlock è un Alfa notevole, anche se ha un carattere particolare, ma che è stato educato e disponibile, con te. A volte, non si può sperare di avere di più. Altre volte, queste possono essere le fondamenta su cui costruire una relazione profonda, solida e duratura.”

John fissava il volto della matrigna. Il lieve sorriso gentile che increspava le sue labbra, gli fece capire che non stava mentendo per allontanarlo dalla famiglia, ma che lo stava incoraggiando ad avere fiducia nel futuro. Il giovane Omega volse lo sguardo verso la finestra. Il cielo era sempre plumbeo. Il sole si era dimenticato di scaldare Londra anche nel giorno del suo matrimonio: “Omega bagnato, Omega fortunato?” Scherzò, ricordando un modo di dire dal doppio senso, che veniva ripetuto continuamente in occasione dei matrimoni.

“Diciamo così. – ridacchiò Geraldine – Ora ti lascio, così ti puoi preparare con calma. Per essere in chiesa puntuali dobbiamo partire fra un’ora. Se hai bisogno, chiama pure senza problemi,” disse, prima di uscire.

John rimase solo. Prese un pezzo di pane tostato, lo imburrò, vi mise sopra la marmellata e si diresse verso la finestra. Sbocconcellò il pezzo di pane, mentre guardava la pioggia cadere sull’erba del giardino. I nani erano così bagnati che quasi risplendevano. Geraldine aveva ragione. Sherlock si era dimostrato disponibile e non sembrava un Alfa prevaricante e prepotente. Poteva funzionare. In fin dei conti, a John piaceva, quello strano Alfa. E voleva che lo scopasse. John ridacchiò: “_Questi sono gli ormoni che parlano. Però, sono sicuro che sarà interessante. Con quelle mani, non può che fare cose fantastiche,_” pensò. Ingurgitò l’ultimo pezzo di pane, slacciò il lenzuolo e lo lanciò sul letto. Era giunto il tempo di fare una doccia e vestirsi per andare al suo matrimonio. Per andare incontro al suo futuro. E il suo futuro aveva il volto di un Alfa chiamato Sherlock Holmes.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Benvenuti a questa nuova fotografia. Le cose iniziano a farsi serie. È giunto, forse finalmente, il tempo che la coppia si formi e che entri nella storia anche il 221B di Baker Street.

Spero che la serie e i racconti che ne fanno parte vi stiano piacendo.

Grazie a chi stia seguendo la serie e leggendo uno e/o i racconti che ne fanno parte.

A domenica per il prossimo capitolo.

Ciao!


	2. Un giorno di pioggia

Pioveva ancora, mentre John scendeva le scale che dal primo piano portavano al piano terra. Malgrado fosse autunno, aveva indossato degli abiti di cotone leggero, affinché fossero sopportabili al contatto con la pelle. Era più che certo che l’automobile inviata dagli Holmes e su cui avrebbe fatto il viaggio fino alla piccola chiesa, in cui si sarebbe svolta la cerimonia, avesse il riscaldamento, semmai ce ne fosse stato bisogno.

Come era da tradizione, la famiglia Holmes si era accollata tutte le spese per il matrimonio. L’Alfa doveva dimostrare di essere in grado di occuparsi dell’Omega, da ogni punto di vista. Organizzare e pagare il matrimonio era la prima prova, che la famiglia dell’Omega esigeva per concedere l’assenso all’unione. La seconda era rendere gravido l’Omega il prima possibile. Generalmente i matrimoni erano fastosi e con centinaia di invitati, ma John e Sherlock erano stati costretti all’unione per legge, perciò le due famiglie si erano accordate per una cerimonia intima, con pochissimi partecipanti. Anche questo rientrava nelle normali convenzioni sociali, da quando esistevano testimonianze scritte sugli usi e costumi dell’Umanità. Nessuno festeggiava volentieri un matrimonio celebrato per obbligo. La società considerava praticamente una vergogna che un Alfa e un Omega fossero arrivati ai ventisette anni senza trovare un compagno con cui adempiere al compito fondamentale della riproduzione. Era meglio che tutto si svolgesse in sordina, quasi di nascosto.

Sherlock Holmes e John Watson avevano compiuto entrambi ventotto anni. L’Alfa era più vecchio dell’Omega solo di qualche mese, dato che era nato all’inizio di gennaio. Erano entrambi in debito verso la società di almeno un figlio. Fortunatamente, nessuno dei due aveva mai sognato una cerimonia in grande stile. Se fosse stato per loro, sarebbero andati da un giudice di pace da soli, per poi recarsi a casa di Sherlock per consumare insieme il loro primo Calore. Malgrado qualche mugugno, soprattutto da parte di Sherlock, era prevalsa la linea delle famiglie, per un matrimonio molto più convenzionale, anche se in forma riservata.

John era pronto a partire per una battaglia che sarebbe durata per il resto della sua vita.

**Un giorno di pioggia**

Il piano terra era molto quieto. John non sentiva le solite risate o liti dei giovanissimi fratellastri. Cole e Clara erano vivaci bambini di sei anni, con i capelli castani e gli occhi azzurri. La loro somiglianza terminava lì. Cole era alto e robusto, sempre in movimento. Clara era più bassa e magra, oltre che più tranquilla. Entrambi i bambini amavano molto il loro fratello maggiore Omega, anche se non lo vedevano molto spesso. John portava sempre qualche regalo per i gemelli, quando andava a casa del padre, e giocava con entrambi. Questo aveva permesso che si formasse un legame fra i tre fratellastri, malgrado la grande differenza di età esistente fra di loro.

“Geraldine e i bambini sono già partiti per raggiungere la chiesa. Gli Holmes sono stati così gentili da mandare due auto: una per noi due e una per loro. Non si può dire che la tua nuova famiglia manchi di accortezza o di denaro,” Richard Watson rispose alla muta domanda del figlio, uscendo dal salotto. Indossava un normale paio di jeans e una maglia di cotone azzurro sotto un leggero giaccone. Avrebbe indossato l’abito da cerimonia direttamente in chiesa a Hurst Green, luogo che gli Holmes avevano scelto per celebrare il matrimonio. “L’auto per noi è qui fuori, che ci aspetta, ma prima vorrei parlare con te,” continuò Richard.

“Padre…” sospirò John, fermandosi a metà rampa. Richard, però, lo interruppe subito: “Lasciami parlare, per favore, John. Non voglio farti cambiare idea. Voglio essere certo che tu abbia riflettuto bene, prima di fare questo passo.”

“Non credo che potrei trovare un Alfa migliore di Sherlock, padre. Hai letto che cosa ha accettato di firmare. Ha approvato tutte le mie clausole e non ha preteso nulla che io non condividessi. L’avvocato da cui siamo andati ha fama di essere onesto e affidabile. Se Sherlock non dovesse mantenere la sua parte del contratto, l’avvocato mi aiuterà a sciogliere il matrimonio. Non potevo chiedere di più, padre.”

“Concordo con te, John. Non vorrei, però, che tu avessi avuto troppa fretta. Forse avresti dovuto fare richiesta per un compagno e frequentare qualche altro Alfa. Sai che ti avrei appoggiato e aiutato per tutto il tempo necessario. Se vuoi ripensarci, possiamo ancora mandare tutto a monte. Non è troppo tardi. Non sei un peso per me, John. Sei mio figlio. Farei qualsiasi cosa per la tua felicità.”

Il giovane Omega finì di scendere le scale e abbracciò il padre, prima di riprendere a parlare: “Grazie. So che mi vuoi bene, padre. Non lo ho mai messo in dubbio. Non ho rimpianti, padre. Né ripensamenti. E non sono gli ormoni che parlano. Non è il Calore a farmi desiderare un Alfa, a ogni costo. Sono lucido. So che cosa sto facendo. Voglio sposarmi. Padre, capisco i tuoi dubbi, ma io devo essere concreto e razionale. Io sono un Omega danneggiato. La ferita mi ha lasciato più lacerazioni di quelle che si vedono. Sherlock le ha viste e non si è tirato indietro. Non mi ha illuso promettendomi amore eterno. So che non posso pretendere il grande amore e che non avrò mai ciò che avuto condiviso tu e papà. Però, sono veramente convinto che Sherlock sia la scelta giusta. Che possa rendermi felice e rispettarmi.”

Richard fissò il figlio per qualche secondo. Lo studiò attentamente. Vide la sua sicurezza e la sua determinazione. Non era cambiato dal ragazzino che si era presentato al ballo con la divisa da rugby, infangato e bagnato. Era stato ferito dalle avversità che aveva affrontato, ma non sconfitto. Sorrise, rassicurato: “Sarà meglio che andiamo. Impiegheremo un paio d’ore per arrivare a Hurst Green. Devi avere anche il tempo per vestirti.”

“Sempre che gli Holmes non abbiano pensato di farmi indossare un paio di slip e una cravatta,” ridacchiò John.

“In quel caso, ti riporterò subito a casa, a costo di fare tutta la strada tenendoti a cavalcioni su una spalla. Sono stato chiaro?” Ribatté Richard, puntando scherzosamente un dito minaccioso verso il figlio.

“Non ci sarebbe bisogno, padre. Scapperei via così velocemente, che non riuscireste nemmeno a vedere da che parte sono andato,” ghignò il giovane Omega.

Padre e figlio scoppiarono a ridere. Stavano ancora ridendo, quando uscirono dalla casa, sotto la pioggia, e raggiunsero l’auto, che li attendeva per portarli verso il futuro.

Il viaggio fu tranquillo, anche se accompagnato per tutto il tragitto dalla pioggia, che sembrava non volere abbandonare l’Inghilterra. Giornali e tv non facevano altro che sottolineare quanto fosse anomalo quell’autunno per la sua piovosità. Padre e figlio non parlarono molto. John sonnecchiò per buona parte del viaggio, intorpidito dal Calore, che si stava facendo sempre più intenso. Quando giunsero a destinazione, il padre gli sfiorò delicatamente un braccio: “John, siamo arrivati alla chiesa.”

Il giovane medico si riscosse e guardò fuori dal finestrino. Tra le righe di pioggia che striavano il vetro, John intravide una piccola chiesa a navata unica, in pietra chiara. La torre campanaria era bassa e compatta, con il tetto spiovente di un rosso cupo. Intorno non si vedeva nulla. Né case né altre costruzioni. Solo il verde della campagna inglese. John scese dall’auto e si diresse verso la sagrestia, seguito dal padre. Sulla soglia li attendeva Geraldine, che scambiò un bacio veloce sulle labbra con il marito, prima di voltarsi verso il figliastro: “Il tuo vestito è nella sagrestia. C’è anche un sarto, che ti aspetta, per fare gli ultimi ritocchi all’abito.”

“Ci vediamo fra un po’,” salutò John.

La stanza era piccola, ma accogliente. Un Omega di circa sessanta anni, magro e con radi capelli bianchi, stava attendendo John, con un sorriso cordiale sulle labbra: “Benvenuto dottor Watson. Sono Arnold Fraser, il suo sarto.”

“Piacere di conoscerla.”

“Questo è l’abito che il signor Holmes ha scelto per lei,” riprese il sarto, indicando a John un vestito appeso all’anta dell’armadio della sagrestia e composto da pantaloni e giacca blu oltremare, con una camicia di un tono di azzurro che richiamava il colore degli occhi di John. Il dottore si avvicinò all’abito e vi passò sopra una mano. Rimase sorpreso dalla morbidezza del tessuto: “Sembra molto leggero,” mormorò.

“È una seta trattata in modo da essere così soffice da non disturbare la pelle nemmeno in un momento delicato come il Calore. Le sembrerà quasi di non avere nulla addosso. Vogliamo provarlo?” Propose Arnold.

John annuì. Si spogliò e si infilò l’abito da cerimonia. Il tessuto era incredibilmente piacevole a contatto con la pelle. Arnold lisciò le spalle, valutando il modo in cui il vestito cadeva: “Non avevo dubbi. Il signor Holmes mi ha dato una sua descrizione così precisa, che non c’è bisogno di ritocchi,” riferì, con un sorriso divertito.

“Parla di Sherlock?” Domandò John.

“Sì. Il giovane signor Holmes è un ottimo osservatore. La ha descritta perfettamente, facilitando notevolmente il mio lavoro. Ha scelto anche un abbinamento di colori che mette in risalto il suo corpo e i suoi occhi. Io ho finito il mio lavoro. Le auguro tanta felicità, dottor Watson. Sono certo che avrà una vita interessante.”

“Grazie. Di tutto,” John salutò il sarto e continuò a guardarsi nello specchio. Sherlock aveva scelto quell’abito stupendo personalmente. Era un’altra delle innumerevoli tradizioni legate ai matrimoni. L’Alfa sceglieva il vestito dell’Omega. Con un brivido, John ricordò quadri e fotografie del passato in cui gli Omega erano praticamente nudi, per volere dell’Alfa. Ora, tenuto conto del fatto che ogni tessuto era fastidioso sulla pelle, John rifletté che forse, ma solo forse, gli Alfa erano stati meno sadici di quanto lui avesse sempre pensato.

Un lieve bussare alla porta, fece voltare John: “Avanti,” invitò. Si aspettava di vedere il padre, invece entrò un Omega alto, con i capelli castani e sorridenti occhi nocciola: “Buon pomeriggio, John. Io sono Gregory Lestrade Holmes, il marito di Mycroft,” si presentò, allungando una mano.

“Il cognato di Sherlock, quindi,” ricambiò John, stringendo la mano, che gli era porta.

I due Omega si studiarono brevemente. Era strano. Presto sarebbero stati parenti, ma era la prima volta che si vedevano. Un odore estraneo raggiunse le narici di John. Un odore che non era quello dell’Omega appena entrato né del sarto, uscito poco prima: “Di quanti mesi sei? Posso darti del tu?” Domandò John.

Greg sorrise: “Certamente. Fra poche ore saremo parenti. Sarebbe ridicolo darsi del lei. Sto entrando nel terzo mese. Hai percepito l’odore del bambino, vero?”

“Sì. È chiaramente un Alfa. Spero di non essere stato inopportuno.”

“No, siamo praticamente di famiglia e questa è una bella notizia. Ti chiedo solo di non accennarne durante il ricevimento. Non abbiamo ancora informato nessuno. Mycroft ed io abbiamo pensato che fosse giusto che tutte le attenzioni fossero su te e Sherlock, in questa giornata. Noi faremo il nostro annuncio la prossima settimana,” Greg spiegò, passandosi una mano sui capelli.

“Grazie per la gentilezza. Sarà il nostro segreto,” ridacchiò John.

“Sono venuto a conoscerti prima della cerimonia. Mi è sembrato il minimo, visto che sarò il tuo testimone… se sei ancora d’accordo.”

“Certo. Malgrado sia per pochi intimi, questo è sempre un matrimonio tradizionale. Non ho nulla in contrario al fatto che tu sia il mio testimone. Inoltre, a voler essere completamente sincero, non ho molti amici. Non saprei a chi chiedere di farmi da testimone. Tu sei una scelta più che adeguata. … Posso chiederti una cosa?” Aggiunse John, dopo un lieve tentennamento.

“Spara,” annuì Greg, con un sorriso sornione sulle labbra.

“Non capisco perché un uomo come Sherlock sia arrivato a ventotto anni senza che qualcuno si sia innamorato di lui o che lui stesso sia stato attratto da un Omega. Insomma, Sherlock è un Alfa notevole. Intelligente, disponibile, comprensivo, bello e ricco. Non può essere che nessuno lo abbia notato. ”

Greg studiò John. Non c’erano paura o timore nei suoi occhi. Solo pura e semplice curiosità. Oltretutto più che giustificata. Lestrade sospirò: “I fratelli Holmes sono decisamente intelligenti. Molto. Forse troppo. Guardano l’umanità dall’alto della loro superiorità e possono essere considerati arroganti e spocchiosi. Mycroft è un politico, quindi ha imparato a essere diplomatico. Ti può insultare senza che tu te ne accorga. Sherlock, invece, non ha filtri. Lui dice sempre ciò che pensa, incurante dei sentimenti delle altre persone. Ci vuole qualcuno veramente intelligente per accettarlo come è, perché Sherlock non farà nulla per facilitare la convivenza.”

“Capisco.”

“Posso assicurarti una cosa: non è facile convivere con un Holmes, perché mettono il lavoro davanti a tutto, ma se ne conquisti uno, avrai al tuo fianco qualcuno che ti sosterrà e proteggerà per il resto della vita, a qualunque costo. Un Holmes può sembrare distante, ma sa essere fedele e presente, verso colui che ama o apprezza.”

“Grazie per la tua sincerità. La ho molto apprezzata.”

“Ora vuoi scappare via o andare avanti?” Domandò Greg, in tono allegro, anche se leggermente teso.

“Non mi hai spaventato. Anzi. Sono ancora più deciso ad andare avanti. Sherlock mi piace. Volevo solo capire perché un uomo come lui fosse ancora solo. Spero di essere degno di lui,” rispose John, deciso.

Il sorriso si allargò sincero sulle labbra di Greg: “Non temere. Sono certo che sarai perfettamente alla sua altezza. – ridacchiò, strizzando l’occhio a John – Bene! Se siamo pronti, possiamo andare a dare il via alle danze.”

John annuì. Era pronto a iniziare la sua nuova vita. A formare una nuova famiglia con quell’incredibile Alfa che rispondeva al nome di Sherlock Holmes.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Questo racconto si sta prolungando più degli altri, ma credo che possa essere comprensibile, visto che due persone che non si conoscono stanno per convolare a nozze. I dubbi di John e delle persone che lo circondano mi sembrano più che legittimi. Ovviamente, tutta la storia si basa sui ricordi di John, quindi abbiamo solo il suo punto di vista.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo il racconto e la serie. Grazie per kudos, bookmark e subscription.

A domenica prossima.

Ciao!


	3. Oggi sposi

La piccola sagrestia era quasi buia. Stava ancora piovendo e la giornata grigia non aiutava a illuminare la stanza. Forse era persino fredda, ma John non poteva dirlo. Il Calore gli impediva di capire quale fosse la temperatura del locale. Greg lo aveva lasciato da solo, affinché potesse finire di prepararsi. Non che avesse molto da fare. Era vestito. Pettinato. Pronto a portare a termine la sua attuale missione: obbedire a una legge che lo voleva unito a un Alfa e ingravidato, il prima possibile, per il bene della specie umana. “_Come se nel mondo non ci fossero già abbastanza umani,_” sospirò. Un orologio appeso alla parete segnava le 13 e 50: “_Ancora pochi minuti e sarò sposato con Sherlock Holmes_,” pensò il medico. Cercò di capire come si sentisse veramente. Era facile mentire a se stesso e dire che non avesse alternative. Non era vero. Suo padre gli aveva offerto una via di fuga e lui aveva rifiutato di accettarla. Il cuore batteva veloce, certo, ma era eccitazione, aspettativa per ciò che sarebbe accaduto. Gli tornarono in mente le parole del sarto: “_Sono certo che avrà una vita interessante.” _Sorrise. Non sapeva perché, ma ne era sicuro anche lui. Aveva provato una istintiva fiducia verso Sherlock Holmes, come non gli era mai accaduto prima. Non poteva essersi sbagliato.

Un leggero bussare lo riportò al presente. Erano le 13 e 55: “Avanti,” invitò. Richard entrò. Indossava un tight nero, con camicia grigio perla chiara: “Se non hai cambiato idea, è giunta l’ora di fare di te un Omega onesto,” scherzò, entrando nella stanza.

John si voltò verso il padre: “Sono pronto,” sorrise.

Richard trattenne il fiato, osservando il figlio per qualche secondo: “Assomigli moltissimo a Paul. Vorrei tanto che papà fosse qui e potesse vederti,” mormorò, con voce incrinata dall’emozione.

Gli occhi di John si spalancarono per la sorpresa. Era la prima volta che il padre nominava il marito defunto. Non ne parlava mai volentieri, perché il dolore per la sua perdita era sempre presente, nel profondo della sua anima. Il giovane Omega abbracciò il padre con trasporto: “Grazie. Non potevi dirmi nulla di più bello di questo,” sussurrò, commosso. L’abbraccio si prolungò per qualche secondo. Fu John a romperlo, con un sorriso sulle labbra: “Andiamo o finiremo per metterci a piangere. Se arrivassimo alla cerimonia con gli occhi rossi e gonfi, tutti penserebbero che non mi voglia più sposare con Sherlock e che tu mi abbia costretto a rispettare la mia parte del contratto. Meglio non spaventare gli Holmes, non credi?”

“Non so perché, ma sono certo che gli Holmes non si spaventino facilmente,” sogghignò Richard.

“Sono d’accordo,” concordò una voce divertita dalla porta.

John e Richard si voltarono e incrociarono lo sguardo sorridente di Gregory Lestrade: “Volevo solo informarvi che siamo tutti pronti.”

“Anche noi,” ribatté John, con un cenno del capo.

“Bene. Ti aspetto all’altare,” Greg tornò verso la chiesa.

Richard e John lo seguirono, andando verso l’ingresso della navata. Non si poteva più scappare. Era tempo di affrontare il destino.

**Oggi sposi**

L’unica navata della piccola chiesa non era molto lunga, ma abbastanza larga. L’interno aveva un aspetto quasi spoglio, ma intimo e invitante. Non c’erano affreschi sulle pareti ai lati, ma solo piccoli altari, che si alternavano a destra e a sinistra, le cui candele illuminavano grandi quadri in cornici dorate con vari soggetti religiosi. Il tetto era sostenuto da un intreccio di travi in legno scuro, lo stesso utilizzato per realizzare gli stalli presenti nel coro che occupava tutta la parete dell’abside. La volta sopra all’altare era affrescata con un Giudizio Universale, realizzato con una tecnica semplice e con colori delicati. Ai lati del corridoio centrale che portava all’altare, c’erano i banchi, anche essi in legno scuro, ognuno dei quali era stato decorato con una orchidea dai colori chiari e delicati. Alla cerimonia non erano state invitate molte persone. Dalla parte di John, c’erano Geraldine con i gemelli e il fratello maggiore del padre. Alfred Watson era un Alfa, rimasto vedovo molto giovane, la cui moglie era morta durante il parto, insieme al figlio. Alfred si era rifiutato di risposarsi e nessuno era mai riuscito a fargli cambiare idea. Molti lo consideravano un ribelle, un esempio da non seguire. La pecora nera della famiglia, da evitare come la peste. John lo adorava e Alfred non sarebbe mai mancato al matrimonio del suo nipote prediletto. Dalla parte di Sherlock c’erano Phillip, il padre, con il proprio fratello maggiore, Rudolph, chiamato Rudy. Rimasti vedovi entrambi, non si erano mai risposati, spiegando che avevano già dato vita a una progenie che avrebbe assicurato agli Holmes una discendenza ancora per secoli. Accanto a Phillip c’era Eileen Holmes, la figlia undicenne di Mycroft e Greg. La ragazzina era un’Alfa e aveva i capelli neri tagliati cortissimi. Era alta, per la sua età, e magra. Il vestito verde acqua, che arrivava appena sotto le ginocchia, era stato pensato per mettere in evidenza i suoi occhi verdi, illuminati da una vivace intelligenza.

Quando John e Richard apparvero all’inizio della navata, un organo e un violino cominciarono a suonare il Canone in Re maggiore di Johann Pachelbel. Il giovane Omega si avviò verso l’altare, dove lo attendevano quattro uomini. Ai lati esterni c’erano Greg e Mycroft, mentre al centro c’erano Sherlock e padre Thomas Parker, il sacerdote Alfa, che avrebbe officiato la cerimonia. Il giovane Holmes era avvolto in un tight nero, con una camicia bianco perla chiusa da una cravatta nera. I ricci neri erano stati domati e composti in un mosso ordinato. John e Sherlock si fissarono negli occhi, quasi non esistesse nessun altro all’interno della chiesa. Tanti erano i profumi e gli odori che arrivavano alle loro narici. I fiori. Le candele. Gli Alfa e gli Omega invitati ad assistere alla loro unione. Tutti sparivano, nell’intenso percepirsi l’uno con l’altro. Sherlock sentiva solo l’invitate e seducente profumo di John. L’Omega sentiva solo l’attraente e inebriante odore dell’Alfa, che aveva accettato di sposare. Quando l’ultima nota vibrò nell’aria della navata, John raggiunse Sherlock e prese la mano che l’Alfa gli porgeva.

“Chi accompagna John a questo altare?” domandò con voce solenne padre Parker, un uomo dalla corporatura massiccia, che aveva abbondantemente superato i sessanta anni, con candidi capelli corti e intensi occhi azzurri.

“Io,” rispose Richard, nello stesso tono.

“Chi sei tu, che porti John al suo pretendente?”

“Io sono Richard, il padre di John. Colui che si è preso cura di lui dal giorno in cui è nato. Colui che lo ha accudito e allevato con amore. Colui che lo ha difeso e protetto dai pericoli del mondo. Io sono Richard, l’Alfa di John.”

“Sei tu disposto, Richard, a cedere il tuo dovere di Alfa all’uomo che hai scelto per tuo figlio John? Sei pronto a rinunciare a prenderti cura di lui, a difenderlo e a proteggerlo, concedendo a Sherlock di farlo al tuo posto, da oggi in avanti?”

“Sono pronto. Accetto questo matrimonio. Accetto lo sposo del mio prediletto figlio John. Cedo a Sherlock il mio compito di prendermi cura, proteggere e difendere John, da oggi in poi. Da questo momento io non sono più l’Alfa di John Hamish Watson. Da ora e fino alla morte di uno dei due, William Sherlock Scott Holmes sarà l’Alfa di John Hamish Watson. Io continuerò a vegliare da lontano. Se Sherlock fallirà nel suo compito, io lo punirò, come merita di essere castigato chi non si prenda cura di un essere prezioso come il mio amato figlio Omega.”

“Che così sia. Tutti avete sentito e siete testimoni: Richard ha ceduto il suo ruolo di Alfa a Sherlock. Che il matrimonio sia celebrato con il consenso di tutti.”

“Tutti acconsentiamo al matrimonio,” proclamarono all’unisono gli invitati alle nozze.

“Puoi andare a sedere, Richard. La tua scelta è stata è stata approvata,” proclamò padre Parker. Richard fissò Sherlock con il più minaccioso dei suoi sguardi, quasi volesse reiterare la minaccia di punirlo, se non avesse trattato bene John. Il giovane Alfa alzò un sopracciglio, ma evitò ogni commento.

Finalmente il prete sorrise, quasi si fosse rilassato: “Questa è la parte più antica di una cerimonia che terminerà con l’unione delle vite di Sherlock e John. I matrimoni sono celebrati con tale formula da quando l’Umanità ne ha memoria. Vorrei, però, qui ricordare che le parole non devono essere prese alla lettera. Nei secoli passati, e purtroppo neppure troppo lontani, gli Omega erano considerati una proprietà degli Alfa. Fortunatamente oggi ci siamo evoluti. Non è più il padre Alfa a decidere con chi si debba unire il figlio Omega. Non è da molto, è vero, ma ora gli Omega hanno il diritto di scegliere il proprio compagno. La parte antica della cerimonia ci serve per ricordare da dove veniamo e dove stiamo andando. Al matrimonio sono state aggiunte altre formule, che ora andremo a pronunciare, prima che Sherlock ci tenga un lungo discorso su quanto sia barbaro costringere due persone a pronunciare promesse che non possono essere sicuri di mantenere, in un vincolo caratterizzato da doveri e stupide convenzioni sociali, che possono portare a commettere efferati delitti,” sogghignò l’officiante. Sherlock ruotò gli occhi, esasperato, come se non fosse la prima volta che sentiva quel commento: “Perché sai benissimo che ho ragione,” borbottò, come se non volesse farsi udire, ma in modo da essere sentito.

Mycroft emise uno sbuffo esasperato, ma l’attenzione di tutti venne attratta dalla risata sommessa di John. Sherlock lo fissò per qualche secondo, cercando di comprendere se John lo stesse deridendo. Capì subito che la risata era di sincero divertimento, quasi di complicità nei suoi confronti. Sollevato, Sherlock si unì a quella risata lieve.

“Torniamo seri. Siamo qui riuniti per un motivo molto importante. Questi due giovani uomini hanno deciso di contrarre matrimonio e dovrebbero averlo fatto senza costrizioni. John Hamish Watson hai deciso di tua libera volontà di unirti a William Sherlock Scott Holmes?” Intervenne il prete.

“La legge mi impone questo matrimonio perché ho ventotto anni e nessun figlio. Solo la legge mi obbliga a questa unione. Nessuno ha fatto pressioni affinché io sposassi Sherlock,” rispose John, in tono calmo e tranquillo.

Padre Parker sorrise comprensivo: “Capisco la tua rimostranza, John. L’Umanità ha ancora un ampio margine di miglioramento. William Sherlock Scott Holmes hai deciso di tua libera volontà di unirti a John Hamish Watson?”

“Sì. Per quanto riguarda John,” sottolineò il giovane Alfa, in tono secco.

“Stabilito che John e Sherlock sono qui di loro spontanea volontà, tra i presenti c’è qualcuno che si oppone a questa unione?”

Il silenzio calò nella piccola chiesa. Si sentiva la pioggia cadere sulla pietra, con cui era costruito l’edificio. Un cane abbaiava in lontananza. Niente altro. Nessuno parlò.

“John, vuoi tu prendere Sherlock come tuo legittimo sposo, onorarlo e rispettarlo, prenderti cura di lui e dei vostri figli, nel bene e nel male, fino a quando la morte vi separerà?” Riprese l’officiante.

“Sì. Lo voglio,” rispose John, in tono deciso.

“Sherlock, vuoi tu prendere John come tuo legittimo sposo, onorarlo e rispettarlo, prenderti cura di lui e dei vostri figli, nel bene e nel male, fino a quando la morte vi separerà?” Ripeté padre Thomas.

“Sì. Lo voglio,” rispose Sherlock, in tono altrettanto deciso.

“Chi porta la fede dell’Alfa?”

“Io, Mycroft, testimone di Sherlock,” rispose il maggiore degli Holmes, porgendo una scatolina di velluto rosso al fratello. Sherlock la aprì e ne estrasse una fede formata da due fili d’oro intrecciati, uno giallo e uno bianco.

“Questo anello è un simbolo con cui tu, Sherlock, prometti a John di essere per lui un fedele compagno e di prenderti cura di lui, per il tempo vi sarà concesso di condividere. Infilalo nel suo anulare e ripeti: ‘Con questo anello io ti sposo’.”

Sherlock estrasse l’anello dalla scatolina e lo infilò al dito di John: “Con questo anello io ti sposo,” mormorò, quasi con riverenza.

“Chi porta la fede dell’Omega?”

“Io, Gregory, testimone di John,” rispose Lestrade, porgendo una scatolina di velluto rosso al giovane medico. John la aprì e ne estrasse una fede identica a quella che portava al dito.

“Questo anello è un simbolo con cui tu, John, prometti a Sherlock di essere per lui un fedele compagno e di prenderti cura di lui, per il tempo vi sarà concesso di condividere. Infilalo nel suo anulare e ripeti: ‘Con questo anello io ti sposo’.”

Anche John estrasse l’anello dalla scatolina e lo infilò al dito di Sherlock: “Con questo anello io ti sposo,” sussurrò, senza riuscire a nascondere una certa emozione.

“John e Sherlock. Vi siete scambiati gli anelli che simboleggiano la vostra unione. Con il potere a me conferito dalla Corona e dalla Chiesa, io vi dichiaro sposati. Potete finalmente baciarvi,” terminò padre Thomas, in tono allegro.

John e Sherlock si guardarono negli occhi. Non si erano mai baciati. Era strano e quasi imbarazzante farlo alla presenza di tanti testimoni. Sherlock prese il volto di John con le mani e lo avvicinò al proprio, sfiorando le labbra dell’Omega con le proprie. Il Calore e l’ammaliante odore di Sherlock fecero perdere a John il controllo sulle proprie azioni. Senza esitazioni, chiuse gli occhi e schiuse le labbra, abbracciando i fianchi di Sherlock. L’Alfa infilò la lingua nella bocca dell’Omega e strusciò appena il proprio membro semi duro contro il corpo dell’altro. John gemette, nella bocca di Sherlock.

Voleva di più.

Voleva l’Alfa dentro di sé. Voleva essere preso e reclamato. Voleva sentirsi pieno dell’uomo che aveva sposato. Voleva sentire la pelle fresca dell’Alfa sul suo corpo caldo di Omega.

Non accadde.

Con grande disappunto di John, Sherlock sciolse il bacio. Prima di lasciare andare il marito, il giovane Holmes avvicinò le labbra a un orecchio dell’Omega: “Non è ancora il momento. Ancora poco e nessuno mi impedirà di farti mio,” sussurrò, suadente. John annuì e aprì gli occhi. Il flash di una macchina fotografica lo accecò. Il loro primo bacio era stato immortalato per sempre.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Nel prossimo capitolo, ci sarà la scena che giustifica il rating del racconto. Questa è una Omegaverse ed essere arrivati alla quarta storia senza scene di sesso è quasi un record. 

Grazie a chi stia seguendo la serie e il racconto.

Alla prossima settimana


	4. Se una notte di pioggia due novelli sposi

La pioggia aveva finalmente deciso di concedere una tregua al Regno Unito. Nuvoloni grigi si addensavano ancora sulla grande isola, ma sembrava che si stessero riposando. Questo aveva permesso al fotografo di fare gli scatti tipici da matrimonio, sul sagrato davanti alla chiesa, in cui si era svolta la cerimonia. Gli sposi si erano sottoposti al rituale in modo accondiscendente. Persino Sherlock non aveva trovato nulla da obbiettare, anche perché non furono scattate molte fotografie. Il numero limitato di invitati non permetteva molte combinazioni. Cinque auto nere, con altrettanti autisti, erano rimaste in attesa per portare sposi e partecipanti al ristorante, dove si sarebbe svolto il banchetto nuziale.

La chiesetta distava circa un’ora di auto dal ristorante. Avrebbero cenato molto presto, per permettere agli sposi di avere una lunga prima notte di nozze. John e Sherlock non parlarono molto durante il tragitto in macchina. Erano due sconosciuti, costretti al matrimonio, che presto avrebbero fatto sesso. Forse avrebbero dovuto affrontare l’argomento, ma sembrava inopportuno parlare di un tema tanto intimo sui sedili posteriori di un’auto. Non era la presenza di un autista a rendere il soggetto spinoso, ma era il fatto che sia John sia Sherlock avrebbero preferito andare direttamente al sodo, invece di perdere tempo prezioso a discuterne. Il silenzio, quindi, era parso un adeguato compromesso a quella bizzarra situazione.

Per festeggiare i novelli sposi, Phillip Holmes aveva scelto un locale nel centro di Hurst Green. Il signor Holmes conosceva i proprietari da tantissimi anni e loro avevano accettato di preparare il banchetto di nozze, malgrado fosse il loro giorno di chiusura. Il ristorante non era molto grande ed era arredato in modo semplice. Nella sala principale erano stati apparecchiati tre tavoli rettangolari, disposti a triangolo. Uno era occupato dagli sposi, che avevano al loro fianco i rispettivi testimoni. A un altro erano seduti gli Holmes, cui si era unito Padre Thomas, che era un vecchio amico di famiglia. Nell’ultimo avevano trovato posto i Watson. Sopra a tovaglie bianche, che arrivavano al pavimento, erano stati sistemati piatti, bicchieri, posate e centrotavola composti da fiori freschi e colorati, fra i quali spiccavano orchidee bianche e rose rosse.

**Se una notte di pioggia due novelli sposi**

La cena era stata piacevole. Il cuoco si era esibito in primi e secondi a base di pesce, ma aveva preparato anche un paio di portate appositamente pensate per gli sposi, perché i piatti azzardavano alcuni strani accostamenti di alimenti che la tradizione popolare considerava afrodisiaci e propiziatori al concepimento di un erede.

John aveva notato che Sherlock non aveva mangiato molto. Per lo più, sembrava che spostasse il cibo sminuzzato da una parte all’altra del piatto, come se stesse cercando di nascondere che non stava mangiando.

“Nei prossimi giorni avrai bisogno di molte energie,” sussurrò il dottore, cercando di non farsi udire dagli altri.

Sherlock trasalì, come se fosse stato riportato al presente da un luogo lontano: “Dovrai abituarti a questo. Io non mangio molto. Il processo digestivo rallenta le abilità intellettive e i riflessi corporei,” ribatté, in tono più secco di quello che avrebbe voluto.

“Non dubito del fatto che tu abbia ragione, ma nei prossimi giorni la tua principale attività non sarà risolvere un qualche caso astruso. Dovrai esibire la tua… virilità da Alfa e cercare di soddisfare ogni mia voglia. Immagino che saprai quanto siano esigenti e insaziabili gli Omega, durante il Calore,” ridacchiò John, ignorando il tono della risposta di Sherlock, che aggrottò la fronte: “Le informazioni sulla libido degli Omega non sono mai state una nozione utile per risolvere un caso, quindi le ho cancellate dal mio palazzo mentale,” rispose, irrigidendosi.

“Che cosa è un palazzo mentale?” Domandò John.

Sherlock lo studiò attentamente. Il giovane Omega era veramente interessato alla risposta. Con ritrovato entusiasmo, l’Alfa si rilassò: “Il palazzo mentale è un metodo per ricordare le informazioni apprese nel corso della vita. La conoscenza è suddivisa e archiviata in immaginarie stanze, complete di arredamento. Quando serve, si entra nella camera giusta, si apre il cassetto, l’anta o si prende qualcosa nella stanza, e la nozione torna nella mente conscia, come se fosse stata appena letta o acquisita.”

“Però non puoi archiviare tutto ciò che apprendi, quindi quello che reputi inutile lo cancelli,” annuì John, facendo intendere che aveva compreso il concetto.

“Esatto!” Esclamò Sherlock, contento che il marito lo avesse capito.

Il dottore scrollò le spalle: “Poco male. Nulla conta più dell’esperienza. Fra poco saprai quanto desiderio possa avere un Omega al primo Calore dopo tanto tempo. Quando sarai sdraiato, esausto, sul nostro letto ed io ti chiederò di fare ancora sesso, ti pentirai di non esserti nutrito a sufficienza,” terminò, con un sorriso sardonico sulle labbra, indicando il piatto di Sherlock, ancora pieno, con la forchetta.

“Sei sicuro che io non stia limitando il mio nutrimento solo per non mettere te in difficoltà, esigendo che tu esaudisca i miei più reconditi desideri da Alfa, anche quando tu sarai completamente privo di energia?” Chiese il consulente, ironico.

John lo guardò di sottecchi, con una risatina divertita, cui Sherlock si unì senza esitazioni. Il sommesso chiacchiericcio ai tavoli fu zittito da un suono ripetuto. Era Mycroft, che stava battendo il cucchiaino sul bicchiere, per ottenere silenzio. Il maggiore degli Holmes era in piedi ed era pronto a fare il proprio discorso: “Grazie per la vostra attenzione. Sarò breve. Sia perché tutti stiamo aspettando la torta, sia perché i novelli sposi attendono con ansia di essere lasciati finalmente soli…”

“Soprattutto la prima che hai detto,” intervenne Sherlock con un sussurro, perfettamente udibile da parte di tutti.

John soffiò aria attraverso il naso, cercando di trattenere una risata e Sherlock lo guardò, ridacchiando compiaciuto.

Stoicamente, Mycroft riprese a parlare, come se il fratello non lo avesse interrotto: “Come tutti sappiamo, Sherlock e John non si sono sposati perché spinti da quel sentimento irrefrenabile e irresistibile chiamato amore, ma per una legge che ha la stessa intensa potenza. Malgrado ciò, possiamo notare tutti come i due sposi abbiano già trovato una certa intesa, decisamente incredibile, soprattutto considerando il carattere impossibile di mio fratello…”

“Parla il fratello comprensivo, disponibile e accomodante,” sibilò Sherlock.

“Ragazzi! Contegno!” Sbottò Phillip, irritato dal comportamento infantile dei figli.

“È stato lui!” Ribatterono Sherlock e Mycroft, all’unisono, indicandosi l’un l’altro8.

John osservò l’interazione fra gli Holmes, divertito da quella strana alchimia e si voltò verso Greg: “Hanno provato questa scenetta o si comportano veramente così?” Domandò, curioso.

Lestrade alzò gli occhi al soffitto: “Nessuna scenetta preparata. Sono comici nati e assolutamente spontanei,” sospirò rassegnato, ma le labbra erano incurvate in un leggero sorriso.

Uno sguardo severo di Phillip mise fine alle rimostranze dei due figli. Mycroft si schiarì la voce e ricominciò il proprio discorso: “Come stavo dicendo, possiamo vedere come Sherlock e John stiano già condividendo una certa complicità, benaugurante per il loro futuro insieme. Qui ci sono i telegrammi spediti da coloro che non hanno potuto essere presenti. Li lascio alla diretta lettura degli sposi. Alcuni potrebbero essere di grande ispirazione per i prossimi giorni. Vorrei, invece, consegnare a Sherlock e a John il regalo che il mio adorato marito ed io abbiamo pensato per loro,” si interruppe, estraendo da una tasca, una piccola scatola di velluto blu e porgendola al fratello. Contemporaneamente, Greg porse una busta a John. Sherlock prese la scatola dalle mani del fratello con un’espressione sospettosa e la aprì lentamente, quasi si aspettasse che potesse esplodere. John allungò il collo, per vederne il contenuto. Una chiave color argento splendeva al centro della scatola. Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio e rivolse al fratello uno sguardo perplesso. John aprì la busta e ne estrasse il contenuto: “È l’atto di proprietà di una casa!” Esclamò stupito.

“Si tratta di una piccola costruzione alla periferia di Hurst Green. Sappiamo che vivrete prevalentemente a Londra, ma abbiamo pensato che potesse farvi piacere avere un luogo in cui rifugiarvi, in cerca di pace. Hurst Green è un posto tranquillo, lontano dal caos della città. Gli abitanti sono abituati a non impicciarsi degli affari altrui. Intorno alla casa c’è anche un piccolo appezzamento di terra. E il villino è già abitabile. Da stanotte,” terminò, in tono nemmeno troppo velatamente allusivo.

“Grazie. È un regalo veramente bellissimo,” John sorrise con calore all’indirizzo dei due cognati. Scambiò uno sguardo con Sherlock, facendogli un breve cenno con la testa. L’Alfa corrugò la fronte, come se non volesse saperne di ringraziare per una casa sperduta nel nulla. Il lieve sorriso, che si dipinse sulle labbra di John, prometteva la giusta ricompensava per il grande sacrificio che Sherlock avrebbe dovuto fare. Con un plateale sospiro rassegnato, Sherlock si alzò e abbracciò Mycroft. Gli invitati applaudirono l’abbraccio, anche se i Watson rimasero un po’ interdetti dall’impaccio mostrato dai due fratelli. Sembrava quasi che i due Holmes non sapessero dove mettere le braccia e quanto stringersi.

“Lo so che l’idea non è stata tua e che hai accettato solo perché avevi un tuo tornaconto,” sussurrò Sherlock.

“Ovviamente,” confermò Mycroft, sempre sottovoce.

“Ci siamo abbracciati un tempo ritenuto adeguato dalla massa comune?” Chiese il minore degli Holmes.

“Direi di sì,” rispose Mycroft.

Con un certo sollievo sui volti, i due fratelli sciolsero l’abbraccio.

“Direi che sia ora di mangiare la torta e permettere ai due sposini di andare a prendere possesso della loro nuova casa, in modo che possano finalmente dedicarsi all’attività per cui sono convolati a giuste nozze,” intervenne Phillip, facendo un cenno al cameriere. Le risate degli invitati coprirono il grugnito di dissenso di Sherlock.

Il tragitto dal ristorante alla casa non fu molto lungo. La sera stava calando, resa ancora più buia dalla pioggia che aveva ripreso a cadere sul Regno Unito. I tergicristalli si muovevano a un ritmo quasi ipnotizzante. Il Calore era entrato nel pieno della sua intensità. Erano anni che John non provava quelle sensazioni. Dopo il primo Calore, avuto a sedici anni, era sempre stato sotto soppressori, che ne attutivano, se non annullavano completamente, tutti i sintomi. In quel momento, ogni fibra dell’Omega anelava l’Alfa. Voleva essere preso, posseduto, bramato, usato e fottuto senza tregua. L’odore di Sherlock gli arrivava direttamente alla testa. Era perfetto. Buono, invitante, suadente, ammaliante. Non aveva mai sentito un profumo così potente e intossicante. Era irresistibile. Intensi crampi gli stringevano lo stomaco. Doveva utilizzare tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non strapparsi pantaloni e slip, fare lo stesso con quelli di Sherlock, infilzarsi con il grosso cazzo dell’Alfa e fottersi fino a raggiungere l’estasi. Non gli importava se l’autista avrebbe sentito i suoi gemiti e le sue urla di piacere. In quel momento, potevano anche fermarsi e fare assistere al loro amplesso chiunque passasse. Potevano incitare Sherlock a fargli qualsiasi cosa. Potevano scambiarselo. Prenderlo in due. Non si sarebbe opposto. Non avrebbe protestato. Avrebbe accettato qualsiasi cosa, pur di mettere fine a quel tormento e raggiungere l’orgasmo.

John sobbalzò nel sentire alcune dita accarezzargli il pugno serrato che teneva sulla coscia. Non si era reso di avere chiuso gli occhi. “_Di che cosa altro non mi sono accorto_?”

“Siamo arrivati,” sussurrò Sherlock.

John lo osservò confuso: “Cosa?”

“Siamo a casa,” spiegò Sherlock, con un sorriso.

L’auto era ferma davanti a un villino con un piano rialzato. Il buio e la pioggia impedivano di vederne i particolari. Le luci erano accese e la porta era aperta. John scese e corse verso l’ingresso. Sherlock era proprio dietro di lui. Il rumore di un motore, che si allontanava, fece capire che l’auto se ne era andata.

Erano soli.

Per la prima volta erano veramente soli.

Sherlock e John.

L’Alfa e l’Omega.

“Ti piace?” Domandò Sherlock, chiudendo la porta.

John si guardò intorno. L’arredamento era essenziale e semplice. C’era tutto ciò di cui avrebbero avuto bisogno in quei giorni. Al resto avrebbero pensato dopo: “Sì. Mi piace. È il posto giusto per iniziare la nostra vita insieme.”

Due braccia forti avvolsero John da dietro. Lo strinsero. Due labbra fredde esplorarono il collo dell’Omega, proprio sopra la sua ghiandola, ancora intatta. John rabbrividì di piacere e mugolò. Sentì il respiro caldo dell’Alfa appena sotto l’orecchio: “Non vedi l’ora di essere scopato, vero? Sapessi quanta fatica ho fatto a non strapparti gli abiti per soddisfare le mie voglie sul sedile posteriore dell’auto. Vuoi il mio cazzo, Omega? Vuoi essere riempito del mio seme? Vuoi che ti fotta fino a farti implorare di smettere?” La voce bassa e roca di Sherlock fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena di John, arrivando direttamente al suo pene, che si irrigidì, interessato. Una mano di Sherlock scese leggera sul torace di John, fino a raggiungere la parte bassa dei pantaloni, dove trovò un notevole ingrossamento. La sua risata profonda riverberò sul corpo dell’Omega: “Siamo già così eccitati?” Lo canzonò. Sherlock strinse John ancora più a sé e spinse il proprio bacino contro le natiche dell’Omega, strusciandosi contro di lui. Il dottore gemette, sentendo qualcosa di grosso e duro premere insistentemente sul suo sedere.

“Non sei l’unico già pronto, Omega. È giunto il momento,” la voce di Sherlock era così gutturale da sembrare quasi un ringhio ferale. Senza ulteriori esitazioni, l’Alfa spinse l’Omega verso il tavolo del salotto e lo costrinse a mettersi con il ventre sulla tavola. Con una sola mossa, abbassò pantaloni e slip di John, che non oppose alcuna resistenza. Sherlock infilò due dita nell’ano di John, che trattenne il fiato. L’Alfa ridacchiò compiaciuto: “Sei bagnato e aperto al punto giusto, mio Omega. Non ti farò attendere oltre.” Aprì la cerniera e si abbassò i pantaloni e i boxer di seta, che scivolarono fino alle caviglie, liberando la sua notevole erezione dalla prigionia, in cui era stata tenuta fino a quel momento. Senza attendere oltre, entrò in John, con un solo movimento. L’Omega gridò, per il dolore e per il piacere di avere dentro di sé l’Alfa. Sherlock aspettò solo qualche secondo. Afferrò i fianchi di John e cominciò a muoversi a ritmo sostenuto.

Avanti.

Indietro.

Avanti.

Indietro.

Sempre più preso. Sempre più erratico. Sempre più veloce. Sempre più alla ricerca del piacere. John aveva afferrato i bordi del tavolo con le mani e si teneva saldamente, per non essere spinto lontano dalla forza dell’azione di Sherlock. Nella stanza si sentivano solo i gemiti di John, i grugniti di Sherlock e lo sbattere della carne contro la carne.

Avanti.

Indietro.

Avanti.

Indietro.

Fino a quando un urlo esplose nella stanza e con esso il seme di Sherlock invase John, riempiendolo. Nel parossismo dell’orgasmo, Sherlock affondò i denti nella ghiandola Omega, rompendola e riempiendosi la bocca del suo liquido dolce, facendo John completamente suo e venendo un’altra volta, dentro di lui. Con un grido, anche John venne. Il suo corpo fu scosso da ondate di piacere, fino ad accasciarsi sul tavolo, esausto.

Il silenzio avvolse la stanza. La pioggia batteva furiosamente sugli scuri. Nel salotto si udiva appena l’affannoso respiro dell’Alfa e dell’Omega.

Sherlock uscì da John e lo guardò, sconvolto: “Mi dispiace. Non so che cosa mi sia preso. Io… io… non volevo farti del male,” mormorò. Le gambe non lo ressero e cadde in ginocchio, con la testa abbassata. John si mosse lentamente. Era dolorante, ma quel dolore aveva qualcosa di piacevole. L’Omega osservò l’Alfa, afflosciato ai suoi piedi. Avvilito. John provò una profonda tenerezza per Sherlock e si inginocchiò davanti a lui, prendendo il suo viso fra le proprie mani: “Non mi hai fatto molto male. Non è stata colpa tua. Sono gli odori e i feromoni del Calore, che ti hanno fatto perdere il controllo sulle tue azioni. Fanno scatenare la parte animalesca, che ognuno di noi ha dentro di sé. Con la pratica imparerai a controllarla,” lo rassicurò dolcemente.

Sherlock studiò attentamente l’espressione di John. Non era arrabbiato con lui. Gli sorrideva, pieno di fiducia: “Davvero non ti ho fatto troppo male? Il tuo collo… sta sanguinando,” sussurrò. John si portò una mano alla ghiandola. Quando la ritrasse, notò che era un po’ sporca di sangue. Scrollò le spalle: “Hai fatto di me un Omega onesto. Ora tutti sapranno che ho un marito e che sto cercando di procreare un erede per il genere umano.”

“Allora è tutto a posto?” Domandò Sherlock, ancora titubante.

“Ciò che è accaduto, lo ho voluto anche io. È da quando ti ho visto in chiesa che avrei voluto che tu mi prendessi. Inoltre, avrei potuto fermarti. Non credere che sia così facile rendermi inoffensivo o piegarmi al tuo volere,” sogghignò beffardo.

Sherlock emise un verso, quasi volesse minimizzare le parole di John. Un lieve sorriso si fece strada fra le sue labbra. Le parole dell’Omega lo avevano rincuorato.

John si alzò in piedi e allungò una mano per aiutare Sherlock ad alzarsi. L’Omega era piuttosto buffo da vedere. Indossava ancora la giacca, la camicia e la cravatta, ma pantaloni e slip erano intorno alle caviglie. Dalla sua posizione, Sherlock aveva una perfetta visuale sul membro flaccido di John. Qualcosa si risvegliò nelle parti basse dell’Alfa. L’Omega lo notò: “Un po’ più di delicatezza sarebbe, comunque, gradita. Quattro giorni così e non mi siederò fino al prossimo Calore,” aggiunse, sardonico.

“Farò tutto il possibile per essere delicato,” ribatté Sherlock, afferrando la mano di John. Si sfilò scarpe, pantaloni e slip, per potersi muovere meglio. Il suo pene svettava, già quasi completamente duro. John gli sorrise, fiducioso. Sherlock lasciò andare la mano e sollevò John, prendendolo sotto le ginocchia e sotto la schiena: “Proporrei un luogo più adeguato e comodo, per il prossimo round. Che ne dici?”

“Concordo. Però posso salire le scale con le mie gambe,” rise John.

“Lo so. Voglio solo che tu sappia che io mi prenderò cura di te. Ciò che è appena accaduto, non succederà più,” promise Sherlock, in tono serio e solenne.

John lo fissò per qualche secondo. Il cuore gli batteva veloce. Negli anni seguenti si chiese spesso se fosse stato quello l’istante in cui si era innamorato di Sherlock: “Ti credo,” lo rassicurò, accarezzandogli una guancia con dolcezza.

Sherlock sorrise. Con il dolce peso di John fra le braccia, salì le scale, diretto a quella che sarebbe divenuta la loro stanza da letto. Verso l’inizio di una emozionante e avvincente avventura che si chiamava vita.

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Finalmente John e Sherlock hanno consumato il loro matrimonio. Per chi non avesse molta dimestichezza con le Omegaverse, vorrei spiegare che durante il Calore è abbastanza normale che l’Alfa si trasformi in una specie di animale e che l’Omega si lasci fare qualsiasi cosa. Posso dire che io mi sono anche molto limitata, rispetto ad altre storie, che ho letto, soprattutto in inglese. Con questo, spero di non avere messo a disagio nessuno.

Anche la quarta parte di questa serie è giunta al termine. La quinta farà la sua apparizione fra due settimane. Infatti, la prossima domenica mi prenderò una pausa per partecipare alla Reunion 2019.

Grazie a chi stia leggendo questa e le altre storie della serie.

Grazie per i kudos, i bookmarks e le subscriptions.

Per chi voglia continuare questa avventura con me, l’appuntamento è per domenica 20 ottobre.

Alla prossima!

Ciao!


End file.
